Aerodynamics is a significant factor in vehicle design, including automobiles. Automotive aerodynamics is the study of the aerodynamics of road vehicles. The main goals of the study are reducing drag and wind noise, minimizing noise emission, and preventing undesired lift forces and other causes of aerodynamic instability at high speeds. Additionally, the study of aerodynamics may also be used to achieve downforce in high-performance vehicles in order to improve vehicle traction and cornering abilities. The study is typically used to shape vehicle bodywork for achieving a desired compromise among the above characteristics for specific vehicle use.